ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Negative Rising
TheStrongest.png|A Battle of the Ages|link=The New Era: Part 2|linktext=An ultimate battle of wits between Ben and Xarlek, coming soon! AlbedoPhoneAngry.png|The Day of Albedo|link=Albedo's Awkward Day|linktext=The day of Albedo is coming! Are you prepared? Ben 10: Negative Rising is a series created by Lego Master and is co-written/created by Ultra3000, that takes place 7 months after the events of Omniverse, as Ben faces a new villain, who is armed with a familiar, but, deadly device. Overview 7 months after the final events of Omniverse, Ben has returned from a mission on Mount Everest after defeating Doctor Animo, who was planning on setting off a DNA bomb at its peak. Rook has returned to Revonnah, so Ben is truly alone. He must face this new threat and stop it, before the universe falls to its might, or gets destroyed, give or take. Episodes Season One is the current season, and you can see the Episode Guide for the list of completed and upcoming episodes. Polls It was decided that any polls would not be on the main page, but instead, they would be on a separate page. You can view the polls here. Video Game A video game named BTNR: Darkness has been confirmed, and shall take place around the events of the Season One finale. Another video game is set to be released sometime towards the end of Season Two, but no other details are available. Q & A To ask YOUR questions about the series, see the Q & A page, or go check out the official thread! New Aliens Ben's Aliens See the Omnitrix for Ben's current playlist. Xarlek's Predators See the Nemetrix for the list of all of Xarlek's predators. Fan List Sign your name on a bullet here if you are a fan of this series! *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Awesome. /-\ |-| |\/| /-\ |) ( - m - b) 04:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) * 16:56, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *Dayum that's one fine hat. 07:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) *Who's gonna [[User:Brywarrior|for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives we're not ready to die. Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make them believe? I've got a Hero got a Hero living in me! I'm gonna fight for what's right! Today I'm speakin' my mind! And if it kills me tonight will be ready to die. A Hero's not afraid to give his life. A Hero's gonna save me just in time!]] 23:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *I'm a noob. *From the Writer of... The Black Knight comes the next summer blockbuster.... Heroes - A BTFFCU film. 7/28/13 01:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *Legoworld1 03/09/2013 (UTC) *--'I'm DA LIAM DA LIAM!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 05:04, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *Max - Darkness Arising - Infinite Legends - Ben 23: The Movie - Ben 23 - Unleashed - OmniCards 02:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN!' Wall - Blog - ) 00:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Kyle03' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:39, November 24, 2013 (UTC) *I SIGNED IT LIKE A WRECKING BALL! 17:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *I AM AWESOME!!! 4.10PM (MY) 12/11/203 *'amm...' (Wall - Blog - ) 07:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Characters Main Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' Recurring Characters *''Azmuth'' *''Professor Paradox'' *''Gwen Tennyson'' *''Kevin Levin'' *''Max Tennyson'' *''Rook Blonko'' (rarely) *''Morgan Freeman'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Julie Yamamoto'' *''Hervé'' (deceased) Villains Main Villains Season One *''Xarlek'' *''Eon'' *''Ben 666'' Season Two *''Rocket Squad'' *''Plumber Elite Force'' *''Albedo'' Minor Villains Bounty Hunters *''Psyphon'' (Leader) *''Liam'' *''Sevenseven'' *''Eighteight'' *''Sixsix'' Elite Squadron *''Memorio-Master'' (formerly, currently deceased) *''Executive Archie'' *''Executive Maxie'' *''Commander Cyrus'' Other *''Forever Knights'' (Season Two onward) Category:Series Category:Lego Master Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:OV Sequels